


Butterfly

by Okumen



Series: 101 Kisses [13]
Category: Cuticle Tantei Inaba | Cuticle Detective Inaba
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Hiroshi found Haruka rolled up on the couch when he returned after shopping.





	

Hiroshi found Haruka rolled up on the couch when he returned after shopping. He had told Haruka to go sleep while he was gone, because Haruka was still often overwhelmed by the thoughts he heard, and the grocery store was holding a special sale so it would be even more crowded than usual.

Haruka had apparently opened the window behind the couch during Hiroshi’s absence, and the air was fresh in the room. It seemed Haruka had become a little cold though, because he had pulled all the blankets he could find up to his ear.

Putting down the grocery bags on the floor, Hiroshi went to close the window. Then he crouched beside his brother. Tears were staining his eyelashes, but he was calm now. He gently brushed away the tears, careful not to wake his brother.

He did, however, startle something else.

A butterfly fluttered around Haruka’s head. It must have been sitting just hidden out of sight among the blankets and hair by Haruka’s hand. Hiroshi would have to wash his hair later.

He stood up again, to open the window again and try to get the butterfly out through it. Instead of avoiding his gestures and flying back outside, the butterfly, in some stubborn sort of gesture, landed on Haruka’s hair. Hiroshi wanted to catch it, but he didn’t want to wake Haruka up.

But it was a pretty contrast of the black and red butterfly on Haruka’s white hair, and Hiroshi pulled his phone from his pocket to take a picture. That turned into three pictures, and then twelve.

The sound of the shutter cut through Haruka’s sleep, and Hiroshi caught his red bleary eyes a the photo. “Nii-ni?” The butterfly left Haruka’s head when Haruka started sitting up. The boy rubbed his eyes, and didn’t see the butterfly leave. Hiroshi closed the window at it so it wouldn’t come back inside. “It’s not that warm outside, don’t open the window, you’ll make big brother worry, Haruka.”

Still sleepy, Haruka blinked slowly. Then he nodded. “Sorry, nii-ni…” Then he noticed the grocery bags. “Nii-ni, can I have the ice cream? It’s melting.”

“Of course you can~” Hiroshi chirped, and pressed a kiss to his brother's fluffy hair. Then he turned toward the grocery bags when the last part of his words sank in. “It’s melting?”

It was definitely melting.

**Author's Note:**

> The butterfly is a _Pachliopta aristolochiae_ , also called a _common rose_.


End file.
